ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent my Winter Vacation transcript
Prologue: ACME Looniversity/Opening Theme Tune Intro An echo to The Muppets Christmas Carol says: In Memoriam: Jonathan Winters (1925-2013) Casey Kasem (1932-2014), Stan Freberg (1926-2015), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016) and June Foray (1917-2017) '' [''All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Tune Music In Background] Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Doug Lawrence and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter The scene goes right inside ACME Looniversity, straight into Professor Daffy’s classroom. Professor Daffy is tapping the eraser tip of his pencil at his desk. Ticking Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: We’re waiting for the clock again to strike 3, when it’s 3:00 we’ll finally be free Plucky: then it’s see you later, Acme Looniversity Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: winter time is coming finally Buster and Babs: say see you later to teachers, principals and books Plucky: see you later in January, you schnooks Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: all winter long, we’ll finally be free come on, crazy clock, please strike 3 Continues In Background Babs: in the winter, I will make a perfect snowman Buster: I will go sled riding downhill when I can Hamton: during winter break, I’ll play some dreidel games Elmyra: I will find a secret Santa that’s the exact same Fifi: I shall find a geeft for somebody who ees not lame Elmyra: wanna find that secret Santa ‘til he’s tamed Plucky: winter is the time to hang with your best friends Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: our 1 wish is that the winter never ends Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: we’ve all been waiting patiently '' ''waiting for the clock to finally set us free we beg for winter on bended knee '' ''come on, crazy clock, '' ''please strike 1, strike 2, strike 3…. It’s now 3:00…. Gogo: “You’re out for winter vacation, cuckoo, cuckoo!” The Tiny Toons gang members race outta the classroom and all the way out the building in their winter outfits. Buster and Babs: We almost went looney, from counting days 'til Decemberoony, but this afternoony Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: winter time is here Plucky: our winter vacation Hamton: is not a vacuum cleaner humming Fifi: Chreestmees time ees coming Buster and Babs: it’s the most perfect time of the year Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons members: come down to ACME Acres for a sled ride in the snow, silver bells, pine tree smells, lots for everyone we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures with some winter fun Buster and Babs: now the film has begun. Fade to a black screen………… Scene 1: Outside Hamton’s house Plucky: “Ah, winter vacation, Hamton, if I ask nicely, I can get you to hang around with me.” Hamton: “Wow, that’s great, Plucky, but-” Plucky: “So what’ll we do 1st? sled riding?” A toon thought bubble appears with Plucky sledding down a snowy hill top, then it disappears. Plucky: “Snowball fighting?” Another toon thought bubble appears with Plucky throwing snowballs everywhere. Plucky: “Or maybe we can sit around in front of the television screen.” Plucky’s eyes transform into 2 television screens. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Christmas, Christmas time is near time for toys and time for cheer Hamton clicks off the 2 television screens with a television remote. Hamton: “But, Plucky, I’m going outta town this winter.” Plucky: “What’s that?” Hamton: “My parents, Uncle Stinky and I are going to my Bubbie and Pappy’s house for a Hanukkah celebration party.” Plucky: “Oh well, good luck with that, Hammy ol’ pal.” Wade: (off screen) “Oh, Hamton.” The camera zooms in on Wade, Winnie and Uncle Stinky by the Pig family car. Wade: “Hurry up, son, we’re all ready to go down to Bubbie and Pappy’s house.” Hamton: “Goodbye, Plucky.” Plucky: “See you later, Hamton.” Hamton and his parents and Uncle Stinky get in the Pig family car and drive off. Plucky: “Well, there he goes, my best friend for life off to a Hanukkah celebration party at his grandparents’ house, now I can just stay right at home and decorate my Christmas tree.” Plucky goes right inside his house and decorates his Christmas tree with Christmas lights and ornaments. Plucky: “There, perfect, good as new.” Ralph: (off screen) “Oh not just yet, Plucky.” The camera zooms in on Plucky’s parents, Ralph and Maria Duck. Maria: “You almost forgot something.” Plucky: “What’s missing?” Ralph: “Why, the Christmas star that goes right on top of the Christmas tree.” Ralph puts the Christmas Star right on top of the Christmas tree. Plucky: “Wow, that looks even shiny.” Maria: “Now all we need are some Christmas decorations to make this house look absolutely perfect.” Plucky: “Now I wonder how Hamton and his family are doing.” Cut to the Pig family driving around in the Pig family car. Wade: I found a little dreidel, she is made outta clay, and when she’s dry and ready, the dreidel I should play, oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, she is made outta clay, and when she’s dry and ready, the dreidel I should play. Winnie: “Hamton, are you and Uncle Stinky nice and buckled up back there?” Hamton: “We sure are, Mom, and we’re ready to roll.” Uncle Stinky: In Agreement The Pig family car continues driving around. Wade (continued): I found a little dreidel, she is made outta clay, and when she’s dry and ready, the dreidel I should play, oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, she is made outta clay, and when she’s dry and ready, the dreidel I should play. Wade: “Well, folks, ol’ Bessie sure has reached 187 kilometers per hour.” Pig Family Members: Wildly The Pig family car continues driving around ‘til they reach their destination: Bubbie and Pappy Pig’s house. Wade: “Well, we’re here.” Winnie: “Oh good, let’s all get outta the car and greet them.” The 4 Pig family members get outta their car and greet Bubbie and Pappy Pig. Bubbie: “Well hello there.” Wade: “Mom, Dad, good to see you again.” Pappy: “Good to see you again too, Winnie and Wade.” Bubbie: “And look at you, Hamton.” Hamton: “Hello, Bubbie, hello, Pappy, when’s dinner gonna be ready?” Pappy: “Oh dinner won’t be ready ‘til 6:30, but you can all come inside and help yourself to some appetizers.” Wade: “Okay, thanks a bunch.” Winnie: “Good idea.” The Pig family goes right inside Bubbie and Pappy’s house. They all sit right down in the living room enjoying their appetizers. Winnie: “So, Bubbie, Pappy, how are things going lately?” Bubbie: “Oh pretty good, Winnie, we’ve got everything prepared for our Hanukkah celebration party.” Pappy: “The Menorah, the dreidel games, the chocolate coins and decorations.” Hamton: “And most importantly: the dinner meal of cinnamon applesauce and tater flapjacks, yummy good.” Bubbie: “Oh, that reminds me, I better go check on the tater flapjacks to make sure they’re not burning up.” Bubbie goes right into the kitchen to check on the tater flapjacks, and watches over them very carefully. Hamton: “Now I wonder how my other good friends are doing.” Cut to Buster going sled riding down a hill top, while Babs is making the most perfect snow people. Buster: “Check me out, dudes, I’m gonna make ACME Acres history.” Buster begins sledding right downhill. Babs: “Now let’s see, what’s missing? I know, a winter cap.” Babs puts a winter cap on the snowman and stands right back. Babs: “Perfect, good as new.” Suddenly, the snowman begins coming to life. Buster: “Hey, Babs, I think your snowman is coming to life and chasing after us!” Babs: “What?!?” Crazy Talking Snowman: “Try and catch me if you can, Buster and Babs Bunny!” Babs: “We’ll see about that, now come back here!” Buster and Babs begin chasing after the crazy talking snowman. Meanwhile at the ACME Pet Shop, Elmyra is looking for the most perfect Christmas gift for her secret Santa: Dizzy Devil. Elmyra: “Now let’s see, where to find the most perfect Christmas gift for Dizzy Wizzy.” Elmyra looks around and finds what she’s looking for: A blue plastic Frisbee. Elmyra: “Ooh, a Frisbee, this’ll be the most perfect gift for Dizzy Wizzy.” Elmyra picks up the blue plastic Frisbee and goes right over to the ACME Pet Shop owner. ACME Pet Shop Owner: “How can I help you here?” Elmyra: “I would like to buy this Frisbee for my secret Santa, please.” ACME Pet Shop Owner: “Alright, that’ll be $14.00, please.” Elmyra gives the ACME Pet Shop owner $14.00, and the ACME Pet Shop owner wraps it up in holiday wrapping paper. ACME Pet Shop Owner: “Okay, here you go, have a good winter holiday vacation.” Elmyra leaves with the secret Santa gift that she got for Dizzy. Cut to Fifi at the ACME Shopping Mall……… Fifi: “Chreestmees geefts, Chreestmees geefts, I have got to find ze right Chreestmees geefts for Hamton and Furrball.” Fifi: “Now let me see, (brief pause) zat ees eet, I weel geet a portable veedeo game player for Hamton and a leetle toy squeaky mouse for Furrball. Fifi walks around and picks up the portable video game player for Hamton and the little toy squeaky mouse for Furrball, then she goes right over to the shopping clerk. Shopping Clerk: “Hello and welcome to the ACME Shopping Mall, how may I be of service?” Fifi: “I would like to buy zis portable veedeo game player for Hamton, and zis leetle toy squeaky mouse for Furrball as zeir Chreestmees geefts.” Shopping Clerk: “That’ll be $39.00, please.” Fifi gives the shopping clerk $39.00, and she purchase the 2 wrapped up gifts she got for Hamton and Furrball. Fifi: “Merci, au revoir, have a good weenter holiday vacation.” Fifi leaves with the 2 Christmas gifts she got for Hamton and Furrball. Meanwhile, Montana Max is spending his own winter vacation by recording his new music album, Montana Max Sings the Winter Holiday Hits………. Montana Max: It’s our most favorite time of the year Radio Music Director: “Voice of an angel, Montana Max, you’re doing good.” Montana Max: Deck the halls, let’s throw this party, tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Plucky is Christmas shopping with Shirley at the ACME shopping mall. Plucky: “Wow, look at that, Shirley, check out those real big candy canes and gingerbread village houses.” Shirley: “I know, Plucky, it’s like a winter wonderland come true.” Plucky: “And plus, there’s lots of television holiday specials along with television holiday commercials.” Nancy: “Oh, Jack, this music’s really putting me in the mood.” Jack: “Of course it is, Nancy, it’s Montana Max Sings the Winter Holiday Hits.” Montana Max: Away in a cupcake, no sauce for my fudge Montana Max: ice cake, ice cake, ice cake, I made you outta fudge Montana Max: snowy balls, snowy balls, snowy balls ahoy Montana Max: Snowy balls, icy balls, balls of snow, balls of ice Montana Max: It’s the official winter holiday hits for me Plucky: “Did you see that? they call it marketing.” Shirley: “Especially around the winter holidays, that’s convenient.” Plucky: “Hey, Shirley, do you know what this is?” (Plucky points right at the ACME Shopping Mall elevator from the original classic Tiny Toon Adventures Plucky Duckling short: Going Up.) Shirley: “Why yes, Plucky, that’s the ACME Shopping Mall elevator, lots of customers use it to get to and from their most favorite stores.” Plucky: “How fascinating, I remember that 1 time when I was a little quacker known as Plucky Duckling, me and my mom took a ride on that elevator, but even though it was time to leave, I threw a real big tantrum twice as long, and my mom promised me next time, but I’m not gonna ride that elevator today this time.” Shirley: “Oh good, now we can keep up with our Christmas shopping.” Plucky and Shirley continue their Christmas shopping, especially for Ralph and Maria and of course Buster and Babs as well, then they eventually pay for them and leave the ACME Shopping Mall. Meanwhile back with Hamton and his true family members…… Hamton, Winnie, Wade, Uncle Stinky, Bubbie and Pappy are playing dreidel games. Winnie spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 36. Winnie: “Ooh, 36, it’s your turn, Hammy Cakes.” Hamton spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 37. Hamton: “37, Dad, it’s your turn.” Wade spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 38. Wade: “38, it’s your turn Uncle Stinky.” Uncle Stinky spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 39. Uncle Stinky: Sounds Uncle Stinky gives the dreidel to Bubbie. Bubbie: “My turn already?” Bubbie spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 40. Bubbie: “40, it’s your turn, my dear.” Pappy spins the dreidel, and it stops right at 41. Pappy: “41, let’s see who the winner is.” Wade: “I think I know who the winner is.” Winnie: “You do? who is it, Wade?” Wade: “The winner is….Hamton.” Hamton: “Oh boy, I’ve never been super excited like this in all of my entire life.” Bubbie: “Well, now that our game is done, let’s have a nice Hanukah dinner meal.” Pappy brings out the tater flapjacks with oven mitts while Bubbie brings out the cinnamon applesauce to the dining room table. Pappy: “Now before we begin eating, everybody, it’s time we all say a praise of our very own, you begin, Hamton.” Hamton: “Okay, Pappy.” They all begin holding hands with 1 another. Hamton: “Dear God, thank you for this lovely Hanukah dinner meal, and thank you for the nice warm hands and lovely faces, amen.” Winnie, Wade, Bubbie and Pappy: (except Uncle Stinky) “Amen.” Wade: “Alright, let’s begin serving and dig in, everybody.” Hamton, Winnie, Wade, Uncle Stinky, Bubbie and Pappy begin serving 1 another very nicely and begin enjoying their dinner meal. Bubbie: “Don’t forget that right after dinner, there’s a very special Hanukah dessert of banana cream pie.” They eventually finish their dinner meals, wash some dishes and enjoy their dessert meal of banana cream pie. Hamton: “Oh boy, Mom, Dad and Uncle Stinky, when we get back home, I’m gonna tell Plucky about this fun and exciting event.” Winnie: “That’s the spirit, Hamton.” Wade: “Now you’re thinking what we’re thinking.” Uncle Stinky: In Reply Later, right after their dessert meals, the entire pig family is now opening their Hanukah gifts. Hamton opens his Hanukah gift and finds a remote control helicopter. Hamton: “Wow, a remote control helicopter, thanks, Bubbie and Pappy, I can’t wait to show Plucky what you guys got for me.” Bubbie: “We know how much you really love remote control toys, Hamton.” Pappy: “And that’s exactly why your grandmother and I went to the ACME Toy Shop to purchase the thing that you really wanted.” Later, Hamton (with his remote control helicopter), Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky are now going back home to their own house. Wade: “Goodbye, Mom and Dad, we’ve all had such a good time at your Hanukah celebration party.” Bubbie: “Goodbye, Hamton, Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky.” Pappy: “Be sure to look excited about our visit next year on the 4th of July.” Bubbie: “And don’t forget to also visit our house next year on Easter Sunday.” Hamton: “Okay, Bubbie and Pappy, we won’t ever forget, right, Uncle Stinky?” Uncle Stinky: Right in Agreement Wade: “Okay, let’s hit the road, everybody.” Hamton, Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky put their seatbelts on and begin driving right down the ACME Acres road. Meanwhile, Dizzy is now playing around in the fields like crazy ‘til Elmyra shows up. Dizzy: “Yikes!” Elmyra: A Bit “Don’t worry about it, Dizzy, I’m not gonna touch you or anything, I’m just here to give you something I bought at the ACME Pet Shop.” Dizzy: “Really?” Elmyra gives Dizzy the secret Santa gift that she purchased for him at the ACME Pet Shop. Dizzy: “Wow, for me?” Dizzy opens his secret Santa gift and finds the blue plastic Frisbee. Dizzy: “Wow, blue Frisbee!” Elmyra: “Here, Dizzy, catch the Frisbee.” Elmyra begins throwing the blue Frisbee around and Dizzy catches it in his mouth. Meanwhile right before going back inside their own houses, Hamton is telling Plucky how his entire family’s Hanukah celebration party went. Plucky: “So, Hamton, how’d your Hanukah celebration party go?” Hamton: “It went great, Plucky, we’ve had a dinner meal of tater flapjacks and cinnamon applesauce and a dessert special of banana cream pie, and I won the dreidel game.” Plucky: “Hey, that sounds just like fun and excitement, well, we’d better go back inside our houses to get some shut-eye, we’ve gotta get ready for the winter holiday float parade show and Christmas house party at Shirley’s house tomorrow evening, goodnight, Hamton.” Hamton: “Goodnight, Plucky.” They both go inside their own houses and fall asleep in their own beds. The very next morning……… A Postman is putting some invitations to Shirley’s Christmas house party in the mail box. Babs: “Hey, Buster, now that we’ve stopped that snowman in his tracks, let’s go outside and see if we have any Christmas mail.” Buster: “Okay, Babs, now you’re thinking what I’m thinking.” Buster and Babs go right out to the mailbox and find an invitation to Shirley’s Christmas house party. Babs: “Oh my gosh, Buster, look, Shirley’s invited all of us over to her house for a Christmas house party.” Buster: (reading the invitation letter) Dear, Buster, Babs and good friends, you’re cordially invited to my Christmas house party, Cut to Fifi reading the invitation letter…. Fifi: zere’s gonna be good snack and deener foods in ze dining room, Cut to Hamton reading the invitation letter…… Hamton: and don’t forget to wear your festive holiday clothes. Now with Plucky reading the invitation letter…. Plucky: Love from, Shirley the Loon. Buster: “Okay, let’s go then.” Babs: “That’s right, Buster, we’d better not keep the ACME charter bus waiting.” They all go right on the ACME charter bus and go all the way to downtown ACME Acres for the winter holiday float parade show. Downtown ACME Acres/Winter holiday float parade show Buster: “Hey look, there’s all of Santa Claus’s reindeer.” Babs: “Wow, look at all of those dancing snowmen.” Plucky: “Look, Hamton, there’s something that reminds me of you.” Hamton: “Wow, a giant dreidel.” Fifi: (off screen) “Oh, Hamton, Furrball.” Fifi shows up with the secret Santa gifts she bought for Hamton and Furrball. Hamton: “Hey, Fifi, you made it.” Fifi: “I have bought some zings for both you and Furrball.” Fifi gives Hamton and Furrball their secret Santa gifts. Hamton: “Oh boy, I can’t wait to see what this is.” Furrball: In Reply Hamton opens his secret Santa gift and finds the portable video game player system that was purchased at the ACME Shopping Mall. Hamton: “Wow, a portable video game player system.” Furrball opens his secret Santa gift and finds the little toy squeaky mouse that was purchased at the ACME Shopping Mall as well. Furrball: in Excitement Hamton: “Thanks a bunch, Fifi, and happy holidays.” Fifi: “Anytime, Hamton, happy holeedays to you and Furrball too.” Elmyra: “Ooh, a giant gingerbread boy.” Professor Bugs: “Come on, youngsta’s, we’d betta hurry up, can’t let de show start wit’out you.” Professor Tweety: “We’d bettew huwwy and get a move on.” They all line up and hurry over to the outdoor theater and take their seats. Professor Bugs: “I’ve heard dat dese are de best seats in de house.” Professor Daffy: “Well, just wait ‘til Santa and Mrs. Claus arrive.” Professor Elmer: "Dewe's nofing wike a wintew howiday fwoat pawade and stage show." Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, people and critters of all ages, put all of your hands together for the winter holiday show, 1st up, we have Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.” The young man in the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume comes right onstage while a peculiar song is heard in the background. Male Singer: You know Dasher and Dancer and Comet and Vixen, Cupid and Donner and Prancer and Blitzen, but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows, all of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games, then 1 foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, “Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?” and how the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, you’ll go down in history. The young man in the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume sits right in the middle seat. Announcer: “Next, we have Frosty the Snowman in person.” The other young man in the Frosty the Snowman costume comes right onstage and another song is heard in the background. Plucky: “Wow, that snowman’s looking pretty good around here.” Other Male Singer: Frosty the Snowman, is a jolly happy soul, with his corn cob pipe and his button nose, and his eyes are made from coal, Frosty the Snowman, is a fairy tale they say, he was made from snow, but the children know, how he came to life that day, there must’ve been some magic in that old silk hat they found, for when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around- Stops The other young man in the Frosty the Snowman costume sits right next to the young man in the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume. Announcer: “Okay, next, we have Jack Frost.” A young teenage boy dressed up as Jack Frost comes right onstage and sits right next to the other young man in the Frosty the Snowman costume. Announcer: “Next, we have the Gingerbread family.” An entire family dressed up as the Gingerbread family comes right onstage and sits right in the other seats. Announcer: “Last but not least, we have what you’ve all been waiting for: Santa and Mrs. Claus.” Santa and Mrs. Claus arrive onstage and another song is heard in the background. Female Singer: You’d better watch out, you’d better not cry, you’d better not pout, I’m telling you why, Santa Claus is comin’ to town, he’s makin’ a list and checkin’ it twice, gonna find out who’s naughty or nice, Santa Claus is comin’ to town- Santa and Mrs. Claus sit right next to 1 another in the other seats. Santa Claus: A Bit “Merry Christmas and happy holidays, citizens of Acme Acres.” All Acme Acres citizens: “Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Santa and Mrs. Claus.” Mrs. Claus: “Oh how wonderful of you to say it that way.” Stage Host: “Okay, everybody ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.” All Acme Acres citizens: “Welcome to Acme Acres, Santa and Mrs. Claus.” Shutter Clicks Stage Host: “Good, that’s good, well, goodbye, folks, I sure hope you all have a wonderful winter holiday vacation.” Buster: “Come on, you guys, let’s get back on that charter bus and head right down to Shirley’s house for the Christmas house party.” Hamton: “Right, Buster, let’s go, I may be a Jewish pig, but count me in.” They all get right back on the ACME charter bus and drive all the way downtown, on their way to Shirley’s house for the Christmas house party. Shirley’s House/the Christmas house party Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, Furrball, Gogo, Byron, Barky Marky, Dizzy, Elmyra, Montana Max, Li’l Sneezer, Banjo Possum, Concord Condor, Arnold, Fowlmouth, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Sweetie, and Professors Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Elmer, Yosemite Sam, Principal Taz and Granny, who’s the nurse at ACME Looniversity come right up to Shirley’s door step and Plucky rings the doorbell once. Shirley: “Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, guys, I’m like, so thrilled you could all make it here in time, come inside, I’ve just finished preparing the decorations and dinner snack foods.” They all come inside Shirley’s house and play some Christmas party games while Shirley has something prepared for Plucky in the hallway. Shirley: “Oh, Plucky, I’ve got something for both of us.” Plucky: “Oh really, Shirley? what is it?” Plucky comes right into the hallway where Shirley is standing, and he sees mistletoe hanging right up on the ceiling where she put it. Shirley: “It’s time for both of us to kiss 1 another underneath the mistletoe, Plucky.” Plucky: “Okay, just as long as you order it.” Plucky and Shirley kiss 1 another underneath the mistletoe. Shirley: “Alright, that’s enough of that, now let’s see if the dinner snack foods are ready now.” Plucky: “Okay, let’s go into the kitchen and dining room.” Plucky and Shirley go right over to the kitchen and check that the dinner snack foods are ready, and they bring them out to the dining room while wearing oven mitts and placing them on hot pads. Buster: “Come on, everybody, let’s go get some dinner snack foods.” Babs: “Okay, we’re going into that dining room.” Hamton: “I’m so hungry, I could eat a gingerbread cake.” Montana Max: “Oh yeah? well I could eat 2 gingerbread cakes.” Granny: "It sure is wonderful to have everybody here for a Christmas house party." They all go right into the dining room and sit right in their dining seats, and are about to dig in, but Professor Lola stops them. Professor Lola: “Not so fast, you guys, right before we eat and drink, I’ve got an announcement to make: I think that you all know that right after we finish eating, we’re gonna watch A Tiny Toons Christmas Carol on DVD.” Professor Daffy: “Now that’s the winter holiday classic we can afford.” Professor Lola: “Okay, everybody, go ahead and dig in.” They all begin serving 1 another the Christmas party dinner snack foods from vegetarian to meat products, then right after their dinner and dessert snack meals. Later, they are now in the living room and watch A Tiny Toons Christmas Carol on television. Ebenezer Duck/Professor Daffy: “That’s Bugs Cratchit’s house, but it’s very silent, why’s it so silent in here, spirit?” The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Principal Taz points right inside the window. Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola: Depressingly Beth Cratchit: “Oh, Mother, you’re weeping again.” Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola: “No, no, no, no, no, it’s just the lamplight that hurts my eyes, (she rubs away the tear drops from her eyes) there now, my eyes get wet from the lamplight, I don’t wanna show wet eyes to your father when he comes back home from his walk, he should be back by now.” Brian Cratchit: “I think he’s walked a bit slower these past evenings.” Ebenezer Duck/Professor Daffy: “Oh dear, not Little Bruce.” Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola opens the door and Bugs Cratchit/Professor Bugs enters their own house. Bugs Cratchit/Professor Bugs: “Hello, my dear family.” Ben Cratchit: “Dad, you’re back.” Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola: “Betsy? Beth? Brian? Ben? please, go set the table.” The 4 Cratchit rabbit kids go and set the table in the dining room. Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola: “How was the churchyard, Bugs?” Bugs Cratchit/Professor Bugs: “It’ll be perfectly good and lovely, Lola, I picked a good spot fo’ Little Bruce where he could almost see de little ducklings on de lake, oh, dat Little Bruce-” Lola Cratchit/Professor Lola: “Little Bruce always loved watching the little ducklings on the lake.” Ebenezer Duck/Professor Daffy: “Spirit, could I not have done something terribly wrong so that Little Bruce might still be alive?” Bugs Cratchit/Professor Bugs: “It’s alright, kids, life’s full of meetings and partings, dat’s de way of it, I’m pretty sure we should never fo’get Little Bruce or dat parting among all of us.” Plucky: “Oh my goodness, I remember watching 1 of those movies during my school years, that was 1 of the most tragic depressing scenes they could ever come up with, but at least it’s bright and cheerful at the ending.” Professor Daffy: “Wow, I sure did good at playing the part of that Ebenezer Duck character.” Professor Bugs: “And Lola and I sure did good at playing de Cratchit parents.” Later, right after they finish playing games and telling stories to 1 another, Principal Taz looks at the clock. Principal Taz: “Ooh, look at time, we go home now.” Buster: “Goodbye, Shirley, thanks for letting all of us come to your Christmas house party.” Shirley: “Goodbye, Buster and Babs and everybody, I hope to see all of you in the new year and back at ACME Looniversity.” They all leave and get right back on the ACME charter bus and head right back down to ACME ACRES to get some shut eye. The very next morning, everybody’s waking up to find some disturbing news on television. Mary Melody: “This is Mary Melody for ACME News Network, we’ve just received some terrible news that Mr. Hitcher is robbing the ACME Shopping Mall’s jewelry shop.” Screaming In Fear Mr. Hitcher: “A rainbow colored necklace, a golden bracelet and a silver wedding ring, they’re all going in this big white bag.” Mary Melody: “This is 1 of the 1st robberies to ever happen, who can stop this terrible menace?” Plucky: “Well, Hamton, no robbery’s gonna stop the 2 of us, we’re off to stop this crime as-” Plucky transforms into Bat-Duck. Bat-Duck: “Bat-Duck!” Hamton transforms into Decoy. Decoy: “And Decoy!” Bat-Duck and Decoy go driving off in the look alike of the Batmobile, and head off to the ACME Shopping Mall. The ACME Shopping Mall/the jewelry shop Bat-Duck: “Not so fast, Mr. Hitcher!” Decoy: “Or face the wrath of Bat-Duck and Decoy!” Mr. Hitcher: “Well if it isn’t Bat-Duck and Decoy, too bad, it looks like your days are about to come to a tragic end.” Mr. Hitcher pulls out his chainsaw. Bat-Duck: “Now’s our chance, Decoy!” Decoy: “You got it, Bat-Duck!” Bat-Duck and Decoy dodge Mr. Hitcher’s attack moves, then they begin using their powerful weapons on him, which knocks him out real cold, and the big white bag with all of the jewelry in it, drops down without breaking anything inside. Bat-Duck: “Good job, Decoy, we finally finished him off.” Decoy: “Now let’s wait for Officer Ralph to arrest him.” Officer Ralph comes to arrest the Hitcher. Officer Ralph: “Bat-Duck and Decoy, thanks for all of your help, now I can arrest Mr. Hitcher and the ACME Shopping Mall’s jewelry shop will be safe and secure.” Officer Ralph puts handcuffs on Mr. Hitcher and arrests him. Mr. Hitcher: “I would’ve gotten away with it as well too, if that crazy green duck and that meddling pig haven’t been involved!” Mr. Hitcher is now sent to the jail house. Bat-Duck and Decoy: “Back blast!” Bat-Duck and Decoy transform back into Plucky and Hamton. Plucky: “Well, Hamton, things are looking good and normal around here so far.” Hamton: “Now we can just go back home to our houses and wait a couple of days before New Year’s Eve comes.” Plucky and Hamton go back home to 1 another’s houses. Right after the very next couple of days, New Year’s Eve has just arrived, and it is now December 31, 2018. Buster: (looking at his calendar) “Oh my gosh, today’s December 31, 2018, that means New Year’s Eve is here.” Babs: (looking at her calendar) “Hey, Buster’s right, today is New Year’s Eve.” Hamton: (looking at his calendar, then stops looking at his calendar) “We’ve gotta buy the sparkling fruit punch, the New Year’s Eve dinner and dessert snack foods and the New Year’s Eve decorations.” Plucky: (from inside his house) “We’d better hurry up and go to the grocery store, right before it closes.” They all hurry to the ACME Grocery Store and buy all the things they need for the New Year’s EVE countdown at Montana Max’s mansion. Later at Montana Max’s mansion, everybody’s here for the New Year’s Eve countdown. Montana Max: “Attention, everybody, the countdown doesn’t begin ‘til 10 to 11 PM, so we’ll just have plenty of time to eat, drink and relax without falling asleep.” All of the ACME Acres citizens go right over to the dining table and enjoy their New Year’s Eve dinner and dessert snack food meals, then afterwards, they all prepare themselves for the New Year’s Eve countdown. Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, people and critters of all ages, it’s the ACME Acres New Year’s Eve countdown.” Professor Bugs: “Only 9 hours and 47 minutes left ‘til de countdown.” Professor Daffy: “You can say that again, Bugs.” Hamton: “So, Plucky, what’s your New Year’s resolution gonna be for next year?” Plucky: “Well, Hamton, my New Year’s resolution is to keep my house cleaned up, what about yours?” Hamton: “Mine’s putting lots of salt down on the sidewalk, the driveway and in the streets.” The cuckoo clock goes from 9 to 10 to 11 PM. Buster: “Here it comes, it’s almost here.” 11:00 11:01 11:02 11:03 11:04 11:05 11:06 11:07 11:08 11:09 11:10 11:11 11:12 11:13 11:14 11:15 11:16 11:17 11:18 11:19 11:20 11:21 11:22 11:23 11:24 11:25 11:26 11:27 11:28 11:29 11:30 11:31 11:32 11:33 11:34 11:35 11:36 11:37 11:38 11:39 11:40 11:41 11:42 11:43 11:44 11:45 11:46 11:47 11:48 11:49 11:50 11:51 11:52 11:53 11:54 11:55 11:56 11:57 11:58 Buster: “Here it comes: 10,” Babs: “9,” Hamton: “8,” Plucky: “7,” Shirley: “6,” Fowlmouth: “5,” Montana Max: “4,” Elmyra: “3,” Li’l Sneezer: “2,” Professor Bugs: “And 1.” Buster: “Happy New Year, everybody.” Professor Elmer: “And hewwo to 2019.” Later, right after the New Year’s Eve countdown, they all go back home to get some shut eye. The very next morning, it’s now New Year’s Day, and everybody in ACME Acres is now awake and in their morning time clothes. (except for Fifi, that is.) Buster: In Relaxation “New Year’s Day, 2019, and it’s a good thing we’ve all put up our 2019 calendars right after we threw out last year’s calendar’s in our waste baskets and took them out to the ACME recycling truck.” Inside Plucky’s house Plucky: “Now to stick with my New Year’s resolution: keeping this house clean and spotless.” Plucky cleans up the living room by vacuuming and dusting the shelves, and he also cleans up the kitchen by unloading and loading up the dishwasher and cleaning the counter tops off. Ralph: “Wow, Maria, look at that.” Maria: “Our perfectly good son, sticking with his New Year’s resolution.” Plucky: “There, now it’s all clean and spotless and no dust bunnies, ants or cockroaches.” Outside Hamton’s house/Hamton’s front yard Wade: “Hamton, are you ready to put lots of salt all around the entire place?” Hamton: “Yes, Dad, I sure am.” Wade: “Okay, we’re ready to begin.” Hamton and Wade begin putting lots of salt on the icy sidewalk, driveway and streets. Hamton: “There we go, perfectly good.” Wade: “Now nobody’s gonna slip and fall over.” Hamton: “That’s exactly right, Dad, otherwise they would be in ACME Hospital because of their injuries.” Inside Elmyra’s house Elmyra: “I’m gonna keep my new 2019 calendar ‘til school begins, and I’m gonna always love it like a real calendar.” Inside Sweetie’s bird house Sweetie: “Good thing we only have 14 days left ‘til we go back to ACME Looniversity.” Inside Montana Max’s mansion Montana Max: “Now that the evening skies are breaking through, I can just get some shut eye.” Montana Max falls asleep in his bed, and so do all of the other ACME Acres residents in their own beds as well. The very next morning, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Furrball, Byron, Barky Marky, Gogo, Calamity, Little Beeper, Li’l Sneezer, Banjo Possum and Dizzy are playing arcade video games at Hamton’s house. Buster: “Don’t stop, Hamton, you’re doing good.” Babs: “Go, Hamton, go!” Plucky: “I remember 1 of these arcade video games back when I was 8 years old.” Shirley: “Oh, Plucky, you and your flashback memories.” Furrball: In Reply Byron: “Woof.” Barky Marky: In Agreement Hamton beats the evil boss and wins the entire game. Gogo: “You won, cuckoo, cuckoo.” Hamton: “Oh boy, I’m quite the action hero.” Fifi: “Way to go, Hamton, you are ze true sword fighting hero of ze deep.” Banjo Possum: “I can hardly wait to tell everybody when we all mosey on back down to ACME Looniversity.” Li’l Sneezer: “And I just wonder what’s gonna happen when we go back there in 13 days.” A few days later, right after 13 days…… Back outside ACME Looniversity Gogo: “If you’re late for another day of school, then you’re cuckoo, cuckoo.” All of the Tiny Toons gang members rush right into the ACME Looniversity building. Plucky: “Finally, I’m gonna go back inside and get some education.” Hamton: “So am I, Plucky.” Plucky and Hamton go back inside the ACME Looniversity building. Back inside the ACME Looniversity building/Back in Professor Daffy’s classroom [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background Again] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ that school’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’ve had a lot of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m thrilled with my vacation Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there’s a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I'm not living in fear Fifi: my secreet Santas were not crazy Elmyra: at least mine wasn’t lazy Dizzy: Dizzy love Frisbee, it blue and shiny All other Tiny Toons gang members: it goes real fast Hamton: menorahs and dreidel games Plucky: boy that winter vacation was never lame Buster: here’s a photograph from the Christmas party Montana Max: I got my music album complete All other Tiny Toons gang members: you’re lucky it wasn’t mucky Plucky: I’m absolutely not yucky Hamton: here’s my toy remote control helicopter Professor Elmer: I wouwd nevew pway wif it in cwass Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: winter vacation was a blast, it was real thrilling, but never mind, push rewind, it’s winter time again, we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and you’re never too old Babs: and now you’re just snow cold. Babs pulls down a rope, which causes a lot of snowballs to fall right on Buster’s head. Babs: “Sometimes I just can’t help myself.” Fade to another black screen…… End Production Credits Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Doug Lawrence and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter Voice Cast Members Credits J''ohn Kassir as Buster Bunny and the Radio Music Director (voices)'' Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Maria Duck and Granny (voices) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Tweety, Professor Sylvester and Ralph Duck (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig, Professor Elmer and the other unseen Male Singer (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li’l Sneezer, Professor Lola and Nancy (voices) Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody and the unseen female singer (voices) Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Barky Marky, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Uncle Stinky, Little Beeper, Officer Ralph and Byron Bassett (voices) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull, Porky Pig, Concord Condor, Jack and Mr. Hitcher (voices) Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Coach Sam and the unseen Male Singer (voices) Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Pappy Pig, Wade Pig and the unseen Announcer (voices) Bob Bergen as Professor Porky (voice) Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird (voice) Jennifer Hale as the Shopping Clerk (voice) Charles Adler as the Stage Host (voice) Special Guest Voices Ian McKellen as Santa Claus (voice) Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Claus (voice) In association with…. Warner Bros. Animation Pictures and Cartoon Network Studios Category:Transcripts complete Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Transcripts